


Sleep

by BipolarPyro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarPyro/pseuds/BipolarPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't sleep and is bored, so he pesters John. Some stuff goes sown after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so enjoy I guess!  
> You can find me on tumblr and fanfiction.net under the same name for more stuff to come!

Your name is Dave Strider and my god sleep should be your bitch right now. All night long sleep has resisted the urge to let you engulf yourself in its arms. This just happened to be one of those nights when you are just so tired but you just can’t sleep. Aren’t those nights the best of them all? Even with the background lull of the rain outside.

            “Ugh…maybe Johns awake.” You quietly asked yourself. John Egbert: your best bro in the whole entire universe, period. And you totally do not have the most homosexual crush on him, ever. Nope!

            You pull up pesterchum ever-so-casually to see that you had missed various messages from the one and only John Egbert

EctoBiologist began Pestering TurntechGodhead at 1:43

EB: dave.

EB: dave.

EB: daaaavee

EB: dave dave dave dave dave.

EB: dddaaaaaavvvvvveeeeeeee

TG: whats up egbert

EB: im bored :B

TG: and what am i supposed to do about that

EB: ummmmm i don’t know.

EB: you can tell me a story

TG: ugh okay

TG:  i will tell you the most heartwarming and the most touching story you will ever hear

EB: even better than con air?

TG: oh hell of a lot better than that shitty ass movie

EB: con air is not shitty! it’s the most beautiful movie ever

EB: no questions asked.

TG: whatever

TG: so now for a story

EB: sweet

TG: so once there was this boy

TG: he was so tired but he just couldnt sleep

TG: so he contacted his best bro to tell him he cant sleep

TG: and eventually the boy stayed up all night long

TG: the fucking end

TG: happy now egbert

TG: egbert

TG: john?

EctoBiologist ceased pestering TurntechGodhead at 2:26

Fuck, John left. Now what should you do while you attempt to fall asleep. After about 10 minutes of the ever-going war in your head of who is the World’s best _well_ _known_ rapper is. You say well known because obviously you are the best rapper ever but alas no one seems to recognize your amazing talent of well amazing-ness.

Your war is interrupted by a knock on your door. Bro is asleep so you doubt that it’s anyone for him. So you decided to answer it yourself.

 “Ugh, who the fuck comes to the Strider household at 2:40 in the morning,” You grumble under your breath.

You open the door to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking up into your hidden red ones. His face lit up when he saw you.

“Um, hi Egbert,” You say not quite knowing what else to say. John seems to be soaking wet from the rain outside.

John’s eyes lock with yours, then they slowly drift down to your shirt and then even lower to your stupid record designed boxers. He stared and seemed to be a bit speechless. A few seconds pass until he speaks up. “Hi Dave,” he smiles, “Um…so I heard you couldn’t sleep? Nice boxers by the way.” John says with a giggle that totally was not the cutest thing you had ever fucking heard. Dammit Egbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Movies? In a Pepsicola fanfiction? Preposterous!

“Well no shit Sherlock, I’m a fucking insomniac, John.” You spit bitterly at him. Typically you would be ecstatic about the fact that John fucking Egbert it at your house, but right you just don’t want to deal with jack-shit.

            “Well, I came to help you Dave!” He seems to have completely disregarded the fact that you just treated him like utter shit. Well he sure is oblivious.

            “And how are you gonna do that Egbert?” You ask him, _Ugh this is stupid, it won’t help._  You think to yourself.

            “Welll…” He drags out the word, god it was annoying. But at the same time you just wanted to be with him and sleep. Nothing more or less than that, you just want sleep with John cuddling up next to you. “I was thinking of watching some-“

            “No,” You cut him off mid-sentence.

            “But Dave, you didn’t let me finish!” He whines and you glare from behind your shades. “I’ve wanted to watch some of the movies Karkat recommended to me. So I was thinking we could watch these rom-coms together.” John holds up the bag he had, presumably full of shitty rom-coms.

“Ugh fine…” A smile flashes across his face and a light blush sprinkles his cheeks.

“Yes! Thanks Dave!”

“Whatever, just no Con Air, we’ve watched that bajillions of times,”

“Okay we won’t hehe!” His smile widens greatly and god it was adorable, fuck, you did not just say that, shit. “Also Dave, I don’t think ‘bajillion’ is a thing.”

You glare at the young Egbert. “Whatever, I’m so much more sleep deprived than normal. Don’t you fucking say anything about the stuff I say, got that?” He seems unfazed by my lack of sleep fueled empty threat. At least you think it was an empty one, you hope to god that’s so.

“Okay let’s get this party started Dave! Movies and my Dave what could be better?” His faced grew into a deep red when he finally realized what he said. “O my god! I did _not_ mean I like that. I’m not totally attached to you or anything. Nope,” He darted his eyes away you’re your direction. You just smirk and place this moment in the back of your mind to dwell upon later.

“So I’m you now? When did that happen?” You question him, his face a deep red with embarrassment. “Meh, that doesn’t matter,” His face loses the color it had just previously gained and now that face is infused with curiosity.

“Umm…it doesn’t?”

“Nope, let’s just start watching some movies.” Your smirk turns into a grin, and John’s look of confusion fades and a new smile, smaller than the previous, appears on his pale skin.

“Come on in, its hella cold out there.” You open the door to your apartment. John enters and you shut the door with a click of the lock. “But John, I have an honest question that you need to answer with the most truth you can muster…… are you ready?” Your eyes lock with his; he seems determined and ever-so-slightly confused about the situation.

“Okay, ask me anything,” John says, his gaze never leaving yours. “I’m ready.” God the look in his deep blue eyes was so _incredible_ and indescribable. They were prepared for the question I had prepared for him, the blue-ness shown the inner determination that John Egbert is known for around your group of friends. Them being John, you, Rose, a girl who John met with pesterchum, and Jade a different girl who you also met with pesterchum.

“John…” You pause for suspense, “Did you realize that you said, and I quote: ‘Let’s get this party started!’ Then proceeded to essentially confess to me that you actually are a raging homosexual?”  Your poker face sits on your face, but it you still have to greatly resist the urge to laugh so hard your stomach hurts. It’s only barely helping. You snort as a way to resist the overcoming laughter.

“W-what! No I didn’t I—I all I did was um…uh, call you mine….” He turns away and blushes. “Fuck!” John whispers under his breath.

“Whatever, I don’t mind,” You say casually as if you didn’t mind being called his. You don’t mind though, not at all.

“Okay then, movie time?” He holds up the movies and raises his eyebrows with a smile.

“Movie time,” You nod and smirk. _This is gonna be a good night_ you hope silently to yourself. “Now, it’s time to get this party fucking started!” You and John go to sit on the couch, with your laptop in, well, your lap. He’s snuggled up to your side. _Fuck he’s warm,_ you think as you rest your arm across his shoulders as he rests his head on your chest.

The movie was generic and okay, like not especially good, but it was okay. Why the hell does Karkat like this? Like seriously, all it is, is a ditsy girl falls for the popular athletic boy and some other popular girl gets in the way blah blah blah.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Jade Harley makes her guest appearance and Dave has his own sexuality crisis oh my!

            Together, you and John sit on the couch with a fuzzy red blanket draped around your shoulders. He’s cuddled up close to you, his hand on your chest and head on your shoulder. You rest your head on his and place your hand around his waist for no reason other than you're getting a little tired and this is comfortable. No other reason.

About halfway through the movie John’s breathing slows and only, slightly audible, snores emit from his mouth. Damn, he’s asleep already. Holy shit, really? I guess he was really tired before this. John, you really didn't need to come to see me at 2:40 in the morning if you really were this tired.

“Wow Egbert, you're already asleep.” You say quietly as an attempt not to wake him from his sleep induced state.

He responds with little sleepy mumbles.

Slowly, you move your arm and stop the movie that’s playing on your laptop, shutting the top in the process. _Shit I need to get him upstairs…but, wait I got it!_ You slip out from under John and catch him before he falls completely. With your other hand you lift him up and carry him bridal style, one hand supporting his upper body with his head still against your chest, the other hand slipped beneath his knees for support.

“Mmmm…Dave, where are we going..?” His voice is soft and his words slightly slurred with sleep.  Fuck his breaths felt so warm against your neck; just enough to send chills down your spine.

“Nowhere,” Your voice is softer than expected but that means nothing…right? “Just go back to sleep Egbert. It’s okay.” You carry him up to your room; your bed is big enough for two even without being pressed close together…not that you would mind that—No! Fuck, Dave Strider does not think like that!

You set John down on your bed and pull him under the blankets. He mumbles a little in his sleep “D...ave…” ohshitohfuckohshitohfuck he just said you’re name in his sleep. No. John. Shut up. You’re not supposed to make me swoon like this, dammit Egbert!

You slip under the covers next to him, only shirtless mind you, the other clothing you have no intent of taking off, and pull the covers over your shoulders and just barely missing Johns head, it falls on his neck. Being the stalker you are: you watch him sleep. You notice how his shoulders move as he breaths and the occasional twitch of his nose or eyebrows. Staring at the sleeping dork is oddly calming. You silently hope that in the next 15 minutes you will slip away into the wonderful world of dreams and beauty and cruelty all wrapped into a fucked up place that is your mess of an imagination. Eventually you will…eventually…

Right when you were on the verge of drifting off to sleep John mumbles again. _Damn he looks really cute_ you think to yourself. Wait no dammit! You totally haven’t fallen for the…most perfect…dork…of all people...FUCK! You have  _not_  fallen for John. No.

The one of whom you do not have gay feelings for, slowly snaked his thin arms around your torso like child who would do the same to a teddy bear. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

“Warm…” He murmurs and nuzzles into your bare chest. You feel your face turning ablaze. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ _Not cool John, this is so not cool._

            Minutes later, well it could be hours you don’t exactly know anymore. You remain in Johns iron hold and he starts muttering again “Mmnng…dave...” _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ Whats with all the “ohmygod”’s? You are not a fucking love-struck girl. Okay maybe you were love-struck. “Dave…” He murmurs into your chest. As far in denial you previously were, you admit it, your stupid heart melted at that small little word he just said. Dammit John! You thought you were straight! But, you don’t think you’re gay, probably bisexual but whatever.

            There is now, no way in hell you are ever going to sleep again. Not with this motherfucker next to you. Not with all the thoughts bouncing around in your mind. Thoughts you never thought you would have about him, not John.

            Sometime later John loosens his grasp around your waist, so like any teenager, you grab your phone. Maybe you should talk to Rose…No, absolutely not, you will talk to Jade. She sounds like a reasonable person to listen at 4 in the morning. She would be much easier to pour your love life into as well. Not Rose, definitely not Rose.

TurntechGodhead began pestering GardenGnostic at: 4:13 am

            TG: harley

            TG: harley

            TG: jade

            TG: cmon answer me

            TG: harley get the fuck up or I will start rapping

            TG: jade i will

            TG: you know i will too

            TG: i need to talk to you about

            GG: sorry! i was asleep ^^’

            TG: well no shit sherlock

            GG: daaaaave what do you expect? its kinda four in the morning

            TG: whatever ill just go talk to rose then

Just as you were about to cease pestering the Jade Harley your phone vibrates again with a new message coming in.

            GG: waaaaaaaaait!!!!

            GG: ill listen i promise!

            TG: fine ill stay then

            GG: so what was it you wanted to talk about???

            TG: well

            TG: umm

            GG: wow does dave strider not know what to say! :O must be something huh!

            TG: fine then

            TG: its john

            GG: ha ha! i knew it!

            TG: wait what

            GG: i knew you had a thing for john!

            TG: what how?

            TG: goddammit harley

            GG: well excuse me for being observant mr gay pants

            TG: jade no

            GG: what is something wrong mr gay pants?

             TG: mr gay pants

            TG: seriously harley

            TG: no

            TG: im not gay

            GG: then what are you mr insert sexuality here pants???

            TG: bisexual

            TG: maybe pansexual

            TG: im something but other than hetero or homo

            GG: uhhhhhh

            GG: mr pan pants??

            GG: that doesnt work!! :C

            GG: you will forever be mr gay pants to me dave!!

            TG: whatever

            TG: fuck you harley

            TG: fuck

            TG: you

            GG: go fuck john strider!~ >:)

            TG: o my god jade

            TG: thats not even ironic

            TG: thats just

            TG: no

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering GardenGnosic at: 5:04

            GG: hehehe :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet more cliches for DaveJohn fanfics!  
> Dorky romance occurs.

You set your phone down. Oh my god Harley, no you are not about to fuck John. Not yet anyway. You don’t think either you or him are prepared for that.  
John grabs for you again, this time it was much slower and less like he was terrified out of his wits. “Dave…” He mutters your name again. Is he dreaming about you or anything? Why does he keep saying your name? Dammit John!  
You decide to ignore the question and relax with John snuggled up to your side. His face is pressed into the crook of your neck; his cold hand rested upon your warm chest and his legs are entangled with yours. In other words you two are cuddling. You are not a cuddler, John is though.  
Even though you are definitely not a cuddler, you can’t help but appreciate how soft his skin is against yours. Or that the two of you are together in a bed. Or maybe that nothing could ruin this perfect moment you are having with John right now. Not even Bro.  
As you relax, your mind drifts off from subject to subject sometime later you fell asleep. You think it was around 6 in the morning.  
When you wake up again there is an odd warmness around your body. As you try to recall exactly what happened last night the warmness shifts. You turn your head to see exactly what this warmness is not being able to remember in your half asleep state.  
Holy shit its John. John Egbert is laying on you. John Egbert is cuddling into you. John Egbert is pressed against you. John Egbert is right here with you and holy mothershittingfuck.  
The same John who is laying/cuddling/pressed against/right here with you is starting to stir in his sleep. You quickly pull on your shades. He needs to earn the access to your face. Not everyone gets to look at this sexy face yours.  
“Good mornin’ Johnny boy,” You smirk at his inability to wake the fuck up unlike his sister or you, you should never wake either of you from sleep or shit is gonna go down.  
“Hm…? Oh uh…hi Dave,” His face is flushed and you don’t know if it’s from his dream or the fact that the one and only sexy face of Dave Strider is right next to his. “Uh…what time is it..? Do you know…?” He asks with a yawn. Fuck it was cute. That asshole.  
“Oh uh,” You check the clock next to you, “Uh…9:50. Dude you slept for hella long.” While you, yourself only got about 3 hours’ worth of rest.  
“Dave…what happened last night..?” He asks you, his voice slightly slurred with sleep.  
“Well Egbert, you proclaimed your undying love for me and we had sloppy make-outs until you fell asleep.” You lied just to see how he’d react and because you’re a huge dick.  
“I-you-what! Omygod…” John’s face turned into a bright magenta. “I can’t believe I don’t remember it! Auggggh!” He sits up within an instant.  
Wait does that mean he returns the same totally gay feelings for you? Holy fuck.  
“John, John dude,” You say trying you calm him down. “Dude I was kidding you still have yet to come out of the god forbidden closet to me.” You smirk and his blush lessens but his face is kind of red.  
“You ass!” He grabs a pillow and hits your face with it. Hard. With the pillow he knocks off your shades and they fall backwards off the bed. Oh fuck no.  
Almost instantaneously you shove the pillow back into his face and your, now bare, eyes search around the room for your one and only safe haven. Nononononononononono you are not ready to lose him like you’ve lost just about everyone else who’ve seen. You also don’t want to ruin this, so far, perfect night with John.  
“Fuck where’d they go…” You whisper just under your breath. Just as you try to go searching for them physically rather than just visually, something grabs your wrist.  
“Dave… you don’t--“  
“Shut up, you don’t understand.” You snap at him, cutting him off mid-sentence.  
“Dave, look at me.” He tugs on your wrist lightly and you don’t move. “I said, look at me.” He tugs harder and you look at him, straight in the eye. If he’s never gonna talk to you again, then you better make it as bad as possible. Thoughts race through your mind, how could he accept his best friend looks like the spawn of Satan? What if he does accept you? What if he doesn't? He has too, you two have been through so much shit together he has to stay. He has too.  
“Dave…it’s okay.” You watch as a smile spreads across his face. John’s blue eyes meet yours and he seems to be transfixed by the sight of your crimson red eyes with his mouth slightly ajar. “Dave…I…” John’s cheeks are brushed over with the familiar red you've seen often recently. “Why do you hide them?” His question catches you off guard.  
Your red gaze drifts away from being previously locked with John’s. “I just…they aren't normal. I just…who else would have eyes the color of blood? Of course it’s got to be the cool kid. Yeah, like it totally doesn’t make me seem like the biggest douche in the world, wearing sunglasses all the fucking time.” You ramble on and on. For a moment you glimpse up at John, he’s speechless. God, what the fuck is he thinking?  
“No, Dave it’s okay.” What did John just—“They’re really beautiful Dave, I…I love them.” His face lit up like a firecracker the second he realized what he say.  
You smirk again, “You’re so gay for me dude.”  
“What, no homo Dave!”  
“Then what are you?”  
“Uhh…”  
“So homo,”  
“No homo!”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes Dave! I’m not a homosexual! You know that!” John whines.  
“Oh? Then what if I…” You abruptly grab his collar and pull him into a kiss, almost crashing your teeth together in the process.  
“Mmph!” He verbally protests but quickly melts into your touch. You let go of his collar and slide your hands around his waist pulling him closer. John then slides his hands around your neck. Fuck this feels so right…  
Seconds pass and you pull away from him. His face is flushed and you smiled. Yes Dave Strider fucking smile. Call the cops and don’t tell Bro. He would never let you live it down.  
“So fucking homo.” You say and he grins, his big toothy grin you’ve come to love.  
“Okay maybe a little homo.” He admits, “But only for you Dave, I think I’ll just stick with being, I dunno bisexual for now.” He giggles and fireworks go off inside you and you feel like dancing. But of course, you won’t that’s just not cool. Fuck it. You’re not cool. You’re in love with your best friend. You’re so fucking gay for him. And he has cracked your shitty façade. And you fucking love him for it.  
“Love you too, Egbert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks for reading! I am open to constructive criticism so if you'd like then go ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
